russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network or 9TV broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's studio which is located at RPN Media Center, EDSA corner Boni Avenue, Mandaluyong City, Philippines. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS, Disney Channel and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. It is also the home of the teleradyo programs produced by DZKB Radyo Ronda. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Currently broadcast by 9TV '9News (under Media ng Bayan)' 'News' * Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * RadyoBisyon (2013-present) (simulcast on PTV, IBC and Radyo ng Bayan) * Arangkada Balita (1999-2006, 2011-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) ** Arangkada Balita Weekend (2000-2006, 2011-present) * NewsWatch (1970-present) * RPN News Break (1994-present) 'Public Affairs' * Tell The People (1983-1997, 2013-present) * Saklolo Abogado (2013-present) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007, 2014-present) * Biyaheng Langit (2000-2007, 2014-present) * Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (1997-2006, 2013-present) '9TV Entertainment' 'Fantasy' * I'm a Princesa (2014-present) Action * Fantastik Man (2014-present) 'Drama' * Fall in Love for You (2014-present) * Barkada Diaries (2014-present) * Dear Hazel (2014-present) 'Comedy' * Carl & Ed (2014-present) * John en Nova (2014-present) * Dobol Trobol (2014-present) 'Game shows' * Kanta Tayo (2014-present) * Kwarta o Kahon Meganon (2014-present) * The Price is Right (2013-present) 'Educational' * Eskwela ng Bayan (2002–2003, 2013-present) ** Karen's World ** Solved ** Why? ** Alikabok * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014-present) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2002, 2007-2008, 2013-present) Reality shows * Meet the Date (2014-present) * Junior TV (2014-present) * Temptation Island: Dare to Win (2014-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Infotainment' * Daza's Kitchen (2013-present) 'Talk shows' * Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (2014-present) 'Variety shows' * Superstar (1970-1989, 2013-present) 'Sports' * MBA on 9TV (2013-present) * Pacquiao Flashback (2010-2011, 2013-present) 'TV Shopping' * Value Vision (1994-2006, 2014-present) * Home Shopping Network (2005-present) 'Religious' * Shalom (1987-2008, 2013-present) * Sharing in the City (1979-2007, 2013-present) * Sudnay TV Mass (1986-present) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Sine Nueve (2013-present for English Movies for Filipino Dubbed Version) * Bong Revilla Cinema sa 9TV (2014-present) * Sunday's Big Event (1989-2007, 2013-present) ** Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013-present) ** Grammy Awards (2013-preent) ** Emmy Awards TV Special (1990-present) ** Academy Awards (1960-2007, 2013-present) ** American Music Awards (2010, 2013-present) ** Miss Universe (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-present) (together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Mutya ng Pilipinas (1968-1990, 1993-present) 'International programs' 'U.S. series (World-Class US Primetime)' * The Walking Dead (2013-present) * Smallville (2014-present) * American Idol (2012-present) * Community (2014-present) * 24: Live Another Day (2014-present) 'Kids Morning' * Teletubbies (2014-present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2014-present) * Magic Wonderland (2011-present) * Sandra the Fairytale Detective (2014-present) * Crayon Shin Chan (2003, 2014-present) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2014-present) 'Kids Weekend' * Sesame Street (2014-present) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2014-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014-present) * Kid vs. Kat (2014-present) * Grossology (2008-2011, 2014-present) * Beware the Batman (2014-present) * Young Justice (2014-present) * Pokémon: XY (2014-present) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2013-present) * The Simpsons (1990-1999, 2013-present) Telenovelas (Kasamang Telenovela) * Las Bandidas (2014-present) * Corazón Salvaje (2014-present) 'Asyanobela' 'Taiwanese' * Sunny Happiness (2014-present) * Love Around (2014-present) 'Korean' * My Love, Madame Butterfly (2014-present) Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (9TV Channel 12 Baguio) * Arangkada Balita Amianan * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Visayas' Panay (9TV Channel 4 Iloilo) * Arangkada Balita Ilonggo * Boses Tinig Pinoy Negros (9TV Channel 8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Negros * Boses Tinig Pinoy Central Visayas (9TV Channel 9 Cebu and Channel 8 Dumaguete) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Mindanao' Chavacano (9TV Channel 5 Zamboanga) * Arangkada Balita Chavacano * Noche de Ronda (simulcast over DXXX Radyo Ronda 1008) * Zamboanga Tiempo Ya (simulcast over DXXX Radyo Ronda 1008) * Boses Tinig Pinoy Northern Mindanao (9TV Channel 5 Cagayan de Oro) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao * Boses Tinig Pinoy Southern Mindanao (9TV Channel 9 Davao) * Arangkada Balita Davaoeno * Boses Tinig Pinoy Socsksargen (9TV Channel 7 General Santos) * Arangkada Balita Socsksargen * Boses Tinig Pinoy Upcoming programs 'Fantasy' * Confradia * Lupe, A Seamaid Tail 'Reality' 'Franchise' * Dancing with the Stars 'International shows' 'Telenovelas' * Quiero Amarte 'Asyanobela' 'Korean' * Love Truly * Love Letter 'Tawaanese' * I Love You So Much * Calling For Love See also * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * Solar Sports * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network * Solar Entertainment Corporation * Solar Television Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:9TV shows Category:List of philippine media Category:Metro Manila television